


When You're In a Relationship With Sylvain

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Frustration, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Sylvain Jose Gautier, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: A text exchange between Sylvain and Ingrid.Written for Fluffcember Day 15: "A fancy party"
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When You're In a Relationship With Sylvain

Ingrid tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the subway to arrive. She knew she would be cutting it close when she promised Dimitri that they would be at his place by six o’clock, but Ingrid didn't anticipate the subway delays.

It would be proper girlfriend etiquette to let Sylvain know that she was probably going to be late, but her last exchange with him had been ridiculous. When Ingrid’s phone chirped, she checked to see if his latest text would be any less moronic.

Ingrid returned her phone to her pocket, bit down on her fist, and screamed.


End file.
